


合欢

by akang



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 14:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20622440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akang/pseuds/akang





	合欢

尹昉33岁生日前一周，收到了一份很神奇的礼物。  
礼物是顺丰寄到他家的。薄薄的纸质文件袋。他小心翼翼裁开抖了抖，里面落下来的是黄景瑜签好的一份，四合院租赁合同。地段还挺好的。租赁时间从他生日那天开始，签了三年。  
尹昉有点好笑，自己某次随口在个四合院改造的咖啡馆里说过一句“想住”，这人还真当个事儿记住了。  
当然，被人放在心上的感觉还是挺好的。

胡同里不方便停车，尹昉叫的出租开到路口就停下了。虽然路口有个网红蛋糕店，但左右相邻的院子都暂时闲置，所以还算挺清净。  
这套小四合院面积不大，估计是找人检查打扫过，每间房都挺干净，电器也一应俱全。院子里还有棵合欢树，花期差不多过了，零零落落掉着几朵粉色花在地上，盆栽的绿植也没有一株蔫儿了。尹昉觉得挺满意，又去厨房视察了一圈，美滋滋地决定生日当天要请朋友们来院子里吃一顿。

“院子怎么样？我之前抽空去看过觉得还不错，就找人重新刷了遍墙！你喜欢吗？”知道尹昉今天去看房，晚上黄景瑜的消息就来了。  
“喜欢。我已经约了常老师尹雪她们下周一起来吃饭[微笑]”  
“……”  
“[无语.jpg]”  
“[生气地走了.gif]”  
好像连发三条还是无法表达感受似的，尹昉手机即刻振动起来，来电显示：景瑜。  
“喂，怎么了？”  
“你？？？怎么就约上了？！”即使隔着电波，黄景瑜的声音听起来也有点气急败坏。  
“虽然不打算搬过去常住，但也算个新住所，不是应该喊朋友们热闹热闹吗？”尹昉不太明白他对象的炸点。  
深深吸了口气，压下了滚到舌尖的“那可是金屋藏娇的屋”这句可能会挨揍的话，黄景瑜无奈地：“你就不想着生日跟我二人世界一下？”  
尹昉“嗐”了一声，依然神经大条地说：“我最近也没安排，你想哪天二人世界都行啊。”  
黄景瑜感觉自己太阳穴的青筋都要往外暴了，平时也不是没有生活情调的一艺术家，怎么谈起恋爱就变这么随意了呢。还是说因为跟他这个糙汉谈才这么随意？  
“不管，我晚上一定会去找你。你们别喝酒，吃完饭的时间你得留给我。”实在没法子了，一米八七的东北大汉也只能黏着声音使出撒娇这招。  
“好好好。知道了。”尹昉忍不住带着笑挂了电话。

生日当天，黄景瑜一大早给他亲手包了顿饺子，声称东北人生日要吃饺子，而尹昉现在是东北媳妇儿就也算半个东北人。尹昉懒得理他，但饺子还是吃了一大碗。  
之后把尹昉送到超市，黄景瑜就溜了——一来他没办法像尹昉一样在北京乱溜达，二来尹昉除了常老师和尹雪还喊了好几个他不认识的朋友，他也没办法大大咧咧跟着去蹭饭。只能气呼呼去工作了，工作不一定使他快乐，但使他能给对象选四合院！  
尹昉花了一下午时间，先把要卤的牛肉炖上，再把需要洗的洗好，然后逐样切好，该汆水的汆水。厨房的窗正对着院子里的合欢树，虽然是多云的天气，但这会儿刚好有阳光漏下来。铺得整个院子都闪着合欢叶子翠油油的绿色，要不是现在手上湿漉漉的，尹昉就忍不住要去照相机拍一张了——不过记在心里也挺好的，散发着炖牛肉味儿的初秋北京，也是自己爱的人送给自己的礼物。  
晚上五六点，朋友们陆续带着礼物到了，八月底的傍晚已经不热了，就着凉风把餐桌直接支棱到院子中央。老姜炒鸡和蒜香排骨撒上葱花，豆芽炒韭菜黄绿分明，蒸香肠和卤好的牛肉切片装盘，一一摆上，等人到齐，尹昉才招呼朋友把芋头娃娃菜汤端上桌。手上的皮蛋青椒擂茄子也做好了，想了想之前黄景瑜在长沙津津有味吃这道凉菜的样子，他扒拉了一下盘子，倒出了三分之一裹好保鲜膜搁在了冰箱里。  
酒饱饭足，事先就被打过招呼的尹雪帮他找了个聊工作的由头，其他朋友就早早各回各家了。黄景瑜连发几条消息，虽然没看见内容，尹雪也猜了个大概，忍不住翻了个白眼，挥挥手也走了。没过十分钟，尹昉碗筷还没收拾完，黄景瑜就拎着蛋糕溜进了院子。  
“吃得开心吗？”话里带着股早上酸菜饺子似的酸味儿。  
“挺开心的，好久没聚了。”尹昉爱热闹，确实是很高兴，“你晚上吃了什么？”  
“去开了个会，然后就吃了小孟定的快餐呗。”黄景瑜故意可怜巴巴地说道。  
“还有卤牛肉和蒸香肠，然后给你留了点皮蛋擂茄子，现在想吃吗？”  
“要！有冰啤酒吗？”

端出冰啤酒和下酒菜，尹昉坐在餐桌边托着腮对他男朋友说：“谢谢你的礼物。”  
黄景瑜一扫之前的别扭，上手在尹昉脸上摸了一把，拆开了蛋糕盒子，熟练地插好蜡烛，一边点一边说：“尹老师不客气，来许愿吧！”  
伴着旁边这位奶声奶气的生日歌，尹昉笑着吹了蜡烛，闭着眼睛在心里许了个愿。  
接着黄景瑜在桌子一边啜着冰啤酒，尹昉就坐在他旁边吃着蛋糕。时不时被云朵遮住的月亮渐渐升上树梢，尹昉正想说下午阳光很好，没想到晚上夜色也美的时候，黄景瑜“哎哟”一声，伸手拍了拍小腿，抱怨道：“有蚊子咬我。”尹昉噗嗤笑出来——他还老抱怨自己不讲情趣，也不看看罪魁祸首都是谁。  
刚好也吃得也差不多了，黄景瑜赶着尹昉去洗澡开空调，自己主动自觉收拾了桌子碗筷。不是饱暖思淫欲，而是从尹昉“破坏”他二人计划那天开始他就想着要在这儿好好“惩罚”这个人了。  
尹昉刚洗完关上水，黄景瑜就溜进了淋浴间，“尹老师吃饭也没等我，洗澡也没等我啊……”说完就凑上去搂住了湿淋淋滑溜溜的恋人。  
“哎你别在这儿闹，到处都是水，地滑！”尹昉推了推抵在自己面前的胸肌。没想到黄景瑜轻轻把人一提，让尹昉站在了他脚背上，得意地说：“行了，这样你就不怕滑倒了。不过你别再推我啊，我下盘没你稳，待会一起摔了。”  
这个姿势两人只能紧紧贴在一起，尹昉不着寸缕，黄景瑜进来之前把外衣拖了，剩个内裤，现在鼓鼓囊囊一大包抵在尹昉大腿根。微微低头，就能看见尹昉短短的刘海上还没来得及擦干的水珠，看起来就像是个等着被吃掉的样子。  
于是，黄景瑜毫不客气地吻住了他的猎物，一秒都没停顿地把舌头探入对方嘴里攻城略地。尹昉从善如流地张开双唇，伸出舌头回吻过去。很快他肉肉的下唇就被年轻的恋人吮住，时重时轻地啜吸，舌头也不再老老实实跟他纠缠，而是像逗弄自己似的，刚接触到又抽回，惹得尹昉忍不住用手掌按着对方的后脑勺试图把他贴得更近，好像这样就能让他的吻更深一点。  
黄景瑜加深亲吻的同时一只手把内裤勾下，“啪”的一声挺立的性器拍打了在尹昉的大腿上。两个人亲得发出了黏腻水声，分开时黄景瑜依依不舍地又啄吻了几下恋人已经被他亲得嫣红的厚唇，伸手打开了刚刚带进浴室的润滑剂。急吼吼地挤了一大坨，然后一边叼着对方的耳垂，舔吻着他敏感的耳根到侧颈分散着尹昉的注意力。一边将润滑剂以色情的慢动作抹进他的后穴。  
  
还好距离他们上一次亲热也没过太久，湿热的入口像是对探进体内的手指也不陌生，没有太多抗拒就接纳异物的入侵。黄景瑜更是轻车熟路就找到了能让情人快速进入状态的腺体，灵巧地用食指和中指恰到好处地按压着敏感处，拇指也不老实地揉弄着穴口，希望它更放松一点，待会才能接受自己不太友好的尺寸。  
尹昉被大狗似的青年在自己脖子上上下下舔吻的动作弄得发痒，脚趾不禁蜷了蜷。脚背被挠的黄景瑜反而更起劲了，叼住侧颈一小块肉就嘬上，很快在尹昉脖子上留下印记。  
“别啃了，痒。”毛茸茸的脑袋还是埋在人家颈窝里，听了这话用高挺的鼻梁蹭了蹭尹昉下颌，手也不老实地加了几分力戳进去，“上面痒还是下面痒啊？”尹昉踩着他的脚用力蹍了蹍，跟对方十公分的身高差所剩无几，又低下头一口咬在他胸肌上以示警告。  
黄景瑜一只手在男人身后扩张，一只手绕到前面握着对方性器给予刺激分散注意，等后穴终于能轻松吞下三根手指进出时，他才小心翼翼地把掌心剩余的液体抹在自己凶器上——他不知道自己活儿算不算好，反正器是真的挺大。尹昉不是个会大呼小叫喊疼的人，他就更怕会让心上人受罪。  
  
湿润的性器顶端在同样被濡湿的穴口轻轻顶弄试探，塞进去一点点，探头探脑似的又慢慢退出。黄景瑜想的是多适应一会儿，尹昉想的是要被磨死了……于是他收回扶着黄景瑜肩膀的手，伸到身后，一鼓作气不留情面地抓住对方硬得发烫的性器，往自己身体里送了送。  
被比爱人柔软的手掌握住，帮着肏进他身体。仗着个儿高，黄景瑜能清楚地看见这一幕有点冲击的画面。刚才想的体贴忍耐一下都被烧断，闷哼一声，抓着尹昉的侧腰，把大半根阴茎都插了进去。尹昉瞬间腿软，只能靠搂着黄景瑜的一条胳膊，还有黄景瑜掐在自己身侧的手支撑着不往下滑。  
“呼——”顶进去的瞬间两人不约而同都喘了口气，一个是爽的，一个是痛的。身体相连的部分是舍不得分开了，黄景瑜艺高人胆大地把尹昉往上一抱，让他挂在自己身上，双腿勾在腰后。自己则托住艺术家饱满软滑的臀部，满足地揉捏了一把，性器也跟着又往里塞了一截。  
“他妈的，你慢一点。”要不是扩张做得充分，尹昉感觉自己都要疼得萎了。  
黄景瑜也知道是他冲动了，安抚似的又揉了揉掌中的软肉。低头含住对方同样敏感的暗色乳首，舔弄吸吮了起来。动作太过流畅，尹昉来不及说话，就被刺激得“嘶——”地吸了口气。体内被异物填满的感觉渐渐适应，胸前也被舔得又痒又爽，刚才因为疼痛略略收敛的快感再次袭来。这个姿势却没办法伸手给自己下身慰藉，只能轻轻摆腰，让压在对方胸腹部的性器上下轻微摩擦。之前就在黄景瑜手里被刺激得分泌出湿液的下体顶端现在被对方结实而光滑的肌肉微微压迫，随着被抽插的晃动上下摩擦，渐渐重新挺立胀大。在湿液的润滑下，蹭得愈发顺畅。  
黄景瑜看尹昉也适应得差不多了，手臂一个使劲，托着他屁股更深地抽插了几下。即使已经不知第几次做，湿热内壁带来的快感都是这么地强烈。或者不止是因为身体的交合才会有这样极致的刺激和快乐，而是因为想进入的刚好是这个人的身体——不管是他的心也好，身体也好，都想待在里面再也不拔出来。  
  
被不停撞击，身体里的敏感点也被不断刺激，尹昉喉间发出断断续续的呻吟。快感让夹在两人身体间的性器更硬，让四肢发软，环在黄景瑜后腰的腿渐渐下沉，却因此让对方进得更深——这回是整根都彻底进到底了，伞形的顶端重重压在前列腺上，一下一下地凿磨着。  
尹昉受不了似的抽出了一条腿，踮着脚尖立在地上分出一部分重力让自己获得一点自由。没想到黄景瑜根本没有放过他的意思，分出了托着他身体的力气，手更紧地捞住他另一条腿，然后腰部狠狠发力，像打桩一样从下往上进入被磨得微红的穴口，敏感的内壁到腺体，每一寸都被摩擦刺激。大腿跟大腿的接触，囊袋和臀肉的接触，交织成一片肉体交合的淫靡声音。  
年轻男人时而把整个凶器抽出，只剩伞状柱头在体内，像是在享受内壁收缩的肌肉带给他下体的按摩一样。等恋人刚喘了口气，凶狠的性器又再次连根插入，破开层层叠叠的穴肉，无情地贯穿到最深处。几个回合，尹昉就被做得想射了，单腿站立虽然对舞蹈家来说不是什么难事，但在这剧烈刺激下，也难免腿根打颤。  
“景瑜，我站、站不住了……”求饶似的提醒黄景瑜，是想回卧室再继续的意思，没想到直接被放倒在了浴室地上。精虫上脑的青年让他跪趴着，手肘和膝盖压在水淋淋的地砖，腰部仍然被恋人掐在手中，甚至往下按了按，做出让屁股翘起的淫荡姿势。刚刚放倒他时拔出一瞬的性器，立刻又填充了进来。这个姿势更方便逞凶的年轻人把握性爱的节奏了。黄景瑜的唇贴着尹昉后颈的痣吻了吻，舌尖非常色情地滑到对方的肩胛骨，他一直觉得恋人这个地方长得特别漂亮，又是不大会暴露在外面的位置，于是毫不留情地留下了一串串吮吸的红痕。  
  
浴室里身体交合的拍打声隐隐有轻微的回声，加上黄景瑜在身后重重的喘息，仿佛一张网把尹昉的神志抽离出身体，整个人彻底陷入了情欲的陷阱。不断的刺激让他无法抑制的呻吟越来越高昂，微微张开的双唇间流泻出细细银丝。从脖颈到胸膛都因为快感泛起了红潮。像是被迫钉在另一个人身上，别无选择地承受着一波又一波的侵袭。雪白的臀肉也因为长时间的撞击渐渐发红，映在黄景瑜眼里，刺得他把手从侧腰抚到屁股上，急不可耐地捏弄，让红色染得更清晰。又得寸进尺地揉上已经被肏得微张的穴口，随着一记用力的顶刺，塞进了大拇指的指尖。已经爽得在射精边缘的年长男人受到这有点刺痛的刺激，终于忍不住淅淅沥沥地射出了精液，伴着他喑哑下来的呻吟，浑浊的液体被洒在了浴室地面的水洼中。  
  
射精时身体会生理性抽搐收紧，给了还在他体里的年轻人强烈刺激，但对方的耐力一向比他好，咬着后槽牙忍住没有射，揽过尹昉的身体逼他转身承受他发狠的吻。看到男人的膝盖已经因为刚才的抽插动作在地砖上磨得有点发红，黄景瑜把他抱了起来，尹昉以为终于可以回卧室了，结果却是被放在了外面的洗漱台，坐到了冰凉的大理石台面上。  
黄景瑜站在他两腿中间，一边轻揉着尹昉膝盖，一边低头继续跟他接吻，这会儿射精冲动过去，他没那么恶狠狠了。灵活的舌头勾着尹昉的舌根，又舔了舔他敏感的上颚，最后才含住恋人性感的嘴唇亲得啧啧作响。黏腻的热吻结束，尹昉睁开眼一瞥，发现自己从发红的唇到下身连在一起的结合处都被洗漱台前的镜子照得清清楚楚。  
“我操！不、不要在这……啊……”还没说完就被恶意地重插了几下，只剩下叫的力气。平时仗着聪明又年长的尹老师，这会儿却是被完完全全地掌控着。“你没操，是我操你。”闷热的卫生间里，黄景瑜身上已经汗湿，平时就很瞩目的胸肌散发着欲望的荷尔蒙，但身下剧烈的抽插动作仿佛没太影响他，甚至还能轻松调侃恋人，“这可是小黄片儿里的经典场景，这一课算哥送你的！”  
尹昉的眼前是青年结实的臂膀和性感的胸膛，低头就看见被狠狠进入的下身，侧过去则是镜子中两人贴在一起的小麦色肉体……避无可避的羞耻感给熟悉的快感又加了一丝兴味，明明是自己和最亲密人的性事，出现在镜子里，又有种在偷窥别人的错觉，让人不由得刺激紧张起来。  
尹昉近视，黄景瑜的眼神却很好，对着镜子，清清楚楚看到了男人穴口的润滑液在反复操磨后被打成了白沫状，淫靡万分。视觉上的冲击，加上因为紧张更紧致箍住他性器的内壁肌肉，终于把他也逼上了快感的高峰。闷着劲儿，又猛插了几十下，直接泄在了恋人体内。  
  
重新回到洗浴间，黄景瑜揽着尹昉做了清理，又把已经被做得软绵无力的年长恋人抱回了卧室。虽然只射了一次，青年还没有完全的满足，但看到累得睁不开眼的对方，他还是紧了紧胳膊，抱住尹昉一起睡去……  
  
第二天一早，黄景瑜先醒了，看看怀里还睡得很熟的尹昉，慢慢抽出自己被压在他脖子下的胳膊，套了条裤衩就起床了。  
洗漱完跑到厨房，先煮上了白粥，又在冰箱拿了几个鸡蛋开始摊饼。不声不响忙活了一阵，突然被人从后面抱住，尹昉声音还带着刚睡醒时的沙哑，像个小刷子刷在黄景瑜心头：“你几点起的啊，都做上早饭了。”黄景瑜把火一关，抓着对方手臂一转身，把人整个端进自己怀里，轻啄了下恋人的鼻尖，说：“本来觉得你昨晚辛苦，今天想让你躺吃躺喝，但既然你都送上门了……”两只胳膊一用力，把尹昉架在了流理台上，“那我还是先吃我的‘早点’吧。”  
  
昨晚才做过，穴口还有点微微张开，也方便了某人的再次侵袭。一插进去，内壁抗议入侵者似的收紧了两下，但很快就被对方的动作击溃。只能软软地松开防守，像之前一样任茎体一入到底。  
借着晨勃的劲头，黄景瑜抽插的频率很迅速，尹昉的两条胳膊撑在身后，仰着头努力支撑着身体不被对方撞倒下去。黄景瑜却不满足恋人向后倾的身体，伸手一拉，嘴叼住了他微微凸起的喉结，双手搂着尹昉的腰，让两人从里到外都贴得更近……  
年轻人的腰很好看，从宽肩收到窄腰的线条浸着薄薄的汗水，此刻正前后摆动，每一块肌肉都展现着雄性的力量。而艺术家的腿被分得很开，敞在黄景瑜的腰侧，胸前在昨晚就饱受蹂躏的乳头此时又被咬在对方的虎牙之间，另一边也被不安分的手指揉捏，令尹昉咬着嘴唇也忍不住发出“嗯啊……”的呻吟声。抽插了几分钟之后，速度慢了下来，但承受撞击的男人并没有因此得到喘息的机会。每一次进入被拉得漫长，快速抽出，再缓慢到令人感到折磨地插入，一直插到两人腿根相贴还要再往上一顶。男人有种快要被刺穿的错觉，伸出手抓着黄景瑜的肩峰，努力吐出求饶的句子：“不、不要……你轻一点……受不了……”青年却充耳不闻，仍是按照自己喜欢的方式折磨着恋人。  
直到尹昉再一次被插射的时候，黄景瑜才跟着内壁的收缩快速插了几下，拔出来用力握住挤压自己濒临发泄的粗挺性器，射在了尹昉胸腹。一小缕白浊的液体断断续续打在他麦色的肌肤上，顺着向下身的毛发处流动。  
尹昉喘了半分钟才仰起身体，用力踹了黄景瑜一脚，把他踢到旁边，勉强落下地，辛苦地走向同样给他留下不好印象的浴室……黄景瑜嬉皮笑脸地跟了上去，扶住恋人的腰，凑上去亲他耳朵：“我帮哥洗，这次保证不干别的了！”  
过完生日的新一天，尹昉开始后悔昨晚许的愿望——如果余生每一天都跟身旁的人一起度过，他的腰和屁股大概再也不能好了。

番外-满庭声

尹昉在跟着朋友去逛了两家有名设计师开的家具店后，觉得店家在院子树下摆的帐篷特别有意思，于是也网购了顶帐篷寄到四合院的住处。  
花了半天搭好帐篷，还配上了个小长凳在帐篷外，往上搁了副茶具，搭配秋天时不时飘落的合欢叶子，怪有意境的。  
不过他万万没想到，自己这一时兴起便宜的却是色胆包天的恋人。

晚上人被拖到帐篷里的时候尹昉还有点蒙，黄景瑜晚饭的时候哄着尹昉一起喝了两杯，又说到院子里散散酒气儿。结果趁着人家微醺，三下五除二扒了外套，连拖带抱往帐篷里送。这帐篷本来就不大，将将能容下他们俩大男人。  
天气已经挺冷了，喝完酒之后一点热气很快就被吹散。尹昉的胳膊上浮起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，黄景瑜看见了连忙把帐篷的门帘扯好，然后用自己的身子罩住对方，半压在尹昉身上，没脸没皮地说：“我给尹老师挡风。”  
“你瞎闹什么呀。”尹昉喝完酒声音也变得比平时软一点，尾音落在对方耳中像是带了个小钩子。黄景瑜往下压了压身体，脸埋在尹昉侧颈，声音黏黏糊糊的：“没闹，想做了。”顿了顿，又从喉咙里逸出两声笑，“咱们这算打野炮吗？”  
尹昉喝酒的时候倒没上脸，这会儿被耍流氓的人逗得有点脸红了——一把年纪，居然要这么幕天席地地瞎折腾。但他也没拒绝，大多数时候他都不大拒绝年轻的恋人。两个人因为工作的关系聚少离多，想念的积攒让人变得心软。青年总是铆着劲儿地努力工作，最近因为剧组需要又瘦了不少。尹昉伸出手刮了刮他因为减重而清晰起来的下颌线，然后搂住了他脖子，“要做就做，别废话了。”  
听到尹昉发话，早就蠢蠢欲动的青年立刻不客气地吻过去。大概没有哪对爱人不喜欢接吻，唇齿相依时彼此流露出的爱意永远像第一次一样令人心动。黄景瑜格外喜欢他对象那双微翘的性感的唇，性事中总是把本就丰厚的嘴唇亲到快发肿也不住口。  
在逼仄的帐篷里，肉贴着肉，外面带着寒风的秋意彻底被隔绝。随着黄景瑜双手在他腰臀徘徊的动作越来越急，两人的喘息也越来越急切。尹昉伸手轻握住对方早已硬挺的性器，熟练地撸动了几下。轻声问：“润滑和套你拿了吗？”黄景瑜像是想起什么似的顿住，反问道：“你明天，是不是还得早起搭飞机？”  
酒精加思念让两人都上头了，明天的工作安排被短暂扔在脑后，这会儿才想起来。但箭在弦上，不发出去估计晚上觉都睡不好。黄景瑜没羞没臊地又凑了过去，虽然方圆几百米都没别人，却像是怕被听到一样，非常轻地咬着尹昉耳朵说：“要不，用腿吧。”说完又用尹昉一向不大能抵抗的奶音求道，“可以嘛？尹老师~”  
得说黄景瑜也算因祸得福，对恋人因为练舞所以线条饱满性感的腿他也是垂涎已久了。虽然在性事上尹昉不是什么放不开的人，但没脸没皮的青年偶尔也会不好意思，觉得自己某些癖好无法对着恋人直说，这次才总算是遇到合适的机会可以得偿所愿……

帐篷里地方狭窄，尹昉只能侧着身子躺在防潮垫上，高大的青年把他抱在怀里，宽厚的手掌探到尹昉身前，一只手揉捏着已经渗出湿液的伞状顶端，另只手轮流轻捏着对方挺立起来的乳头，虽然看不到，但他知道那个浅褐色的肉粒肯定已经被他玩得泛红。  
落叶掉在帐篷上的窸窣声和偶尔的鸟叫被夜色衬托得格外清晰，让尹昉不禁真的产生了“野合”的羞耻感。被舔得湿漉漉的耳根浮起的红晕一直连到颈脖。却又反而让身后的人更加性起，加重了手上的力度和摩擦的节奏。“景瑜……你、你轻点……”伴随着快感的是被重重握住挤压时的一点痛觉，刺激得尹昉不上不下，忍不住开口恳求。  
黄景瑜依言放松了点，又让尹昉扭过脖子跟他接吻。亲得啧啧作响时，又突然使力紧紧地快速移动手掌，不客气地用拇指沿着顶端摩擦转圈。两个人都做过很多回了，在他恶意犯规下，尹昉很快就呻吟着泄了他一手。  
青年感觉自己已经忍耐了一个世纪那么久，这会儿忙不迭地把手上的精液一股脑抹在了恋人大腿之间。又按了按他的腰，叮嘱道：“夹紧。”然后就不客气地把青筋暴起的性器塞进了柔嫩的双腿间。  
大腿内侧的肉既见不到太阳，平时也没什么摩擦的机会，像男人的臀部一样白软。但又因为练舞，隐隐用力的时候会有成块的肌肉鼓起，和平时用来做爱的紧致处又有不太一样的快感。黄景瑜一开始的抽插还有点试探的意思，结果发现腿间不像后穴那么脆弱，就开始大力顶弄，没多久就把那片嫩肉蹭得发红。  
按理说被抽插腿间是不会有什么感觉的，没想到除了麻和轻微的痛，尹昉不知道是被亢奋的恋人感染，还是因为不同以往的地点，刚刚才发泄过的下体竟然也再次隐隐抬头。  
青年的性器尺寸可观，完全勃起后全力的撞击，几乎能顶到对方的囊袋。而他自己的囊袋又因为不停的撞击，时不时擦到敏感的穴口。这种前后一起被刺激的感觉陌生而强烈，尹昉不自觉地勾起了脚背，背脊也弓了起来。  
被刺激的当然不止是他，精虫上脑的青年被舞者有力的双腿紧紧夹住，之前抹上去的浊液被蹭得到处都是，被摩擦成白沫，在肉体的拍打下发出响亮的黏腻声。他像是控制不住似的，用力按住对方上面的腿，把他两条腿往地面压，让腿之间的缝隙挤更紧。一边压一边没有章法地从腿根摸到臀肉，胡乱地揉捏着。  
最嫩的部位被这样大力的长时间摩擦让尹昉觉得自己的腿根要破皮了，但身后的人却压根没有要停下来的意思，硬邦邦的肉柱也还是精神饱满地冲刺着。告饶了几次都没有用，他只能用力把腿微微抬起，身子移开了一点，硬是在黄景瑜怀里翻了个身。再一气呵成地把两人的性器蹭到一起，用双手并着开始一起撸动着肉柱。黄景瑜叼住他的嘴唇吻了起来，也伸手覆在尹昉手上，掌控着他的节奏。这么慢慢地磨蹭了半天，才依依不舍地泄了出来……

第二天尹昉在飞机上两腿不得不微微叉开，坐在恋人帮升的头等舱里，还在恨恨地想：回头还是把帐篷收起来吧。


End file.
